1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a rock climbing device and, in particular, to a rock climbing device that put several assembling blocks together to form a rock climbing body.
2. Related Art
For people living in a city, it usually takes a lot of time to travel to a natural rocking climbing place. Moreover, the exercise is easily affected by weather. Therefore, artificial rock climbing places have been invented. Whether it is indoor or outdoor, such an artificial rock climbing place is more accessible and safer. So the rock climbing place brings rock climbing from the wild into the city for more people to enjoy the fun.
As shown in FIG. 8, a conventional rock climbing device consists of several plates 51 assembled together to form a climbing wall 52. When the climbing wall 52 is put indoor, it is directly fixed onto the original wall. When it is assembled outdoor, there is no wall to support. Therefore, the back of the climbing wall 52 has to be supported by a supporting frame 6. The front surface of the plates 51 is then made like natural rocks. That is, several rocks 7 are installed to predetermined positions at predetermined distances on the plates 51.
However, the conventional rock climbing device has its shortcomings. As said before, when it is assembled indoor, it has to lie against a fixed and sturdy wall. If there is no such a wall, then the rock climbing device cannot be assembled properly. When it is used outdoor, there is no wall. The use of a supporting frame complicates the structure and assembly. Moreover, the shape of the climbing wall is fixed. It is therefore not easy for one to change the overall shape or modify the difficulty. The device cannot be moved to another place to use. It is thus the objective of the invention to provide a more convenient rock climbing device.